Almoço para Quatro
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Nem sempre a vida de ator é glamourosa, por algum motivo, talvez eles apenas tenham que se adaptar às exigências da profissão, ou dos contratos. Presente de niver para Lili Padalecki.
1. Chapter 1

**ALMOÇO PARA QUATRO**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Padackles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Slash (MxM relationship) (Projeto Pessoal Pick a Pic and Make a Fic, infelizmente não podem ver a foto no ffnet, paciência)

Advertências: Adultério, sexo homossexual

Classificação: NC-17

Resumo: Nem sempre a vida de ator é glamourosa, por algum motivo, talvez eles apenas tenham que se adaptar às exigências da profissão, ou dos contratos

Dedicatória: Presente de Dia do Amigo para A. Padackles, Mim Luz, Clau Carvalho, Midnight Desire, Sol e CDMProud. Presente mais que especial de aniversário para a Lili Padalecki.

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.****

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Avisos:  
Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos

Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Dia de gravações, tudo calmo ao menos por enquanto nos sets. Jensen já tinha acabado sua última cena e ia em direção ao trailer para tentar almoçar em paz. Ao seu lado, seu co-protagonista, Jared Padalecki também encerrara sua parte do trabalho e tentava se comunicar com sua esposa, Genevieve, e ver como estava Thomas. Estavam morando em Vancouver e o bebê ainda se adaptava às mudanças.

"Como foi no festival de comida, Jared?" Jensen perguntou casualmente, pensando se levava o "amigo" para almoçar em algum lugar.

"Cheio de fotógrafos, como esperado. Foi um evento bem escolhido para aparecer, embora tenha sido meio complexo pois a dieta de Genevieve, que ainda está amamentando, deveria ser um pouco menos louca, sem falar que estava cheio demais e Thomas não tomou todas as vacinas ainda, mas foi bom. Pelo que vi, muita repercussão de nossa família feliz." Uma leve ironia na voz de Jared que se aproximou mais do companheiro. "Como era pra ser..."

Jensen sorriu e suspirou. Já haviam soltado as entrevistas de Carver, depois o Presidente da CW falara de mais anos para a série. Até Misha Collins entrara na dança falando sobre o futuro do seriado. "Ainda está muito zangado com minhas carícias com Misha?" Jensen franziu o cenho, lembrando-se das cenas na Comic Com.

"Ah, Jensen, eu não gostei, mas tinha que ser, então foi." Padalecki não gostava daquele assunto. Estavam carregando a mão nas mensagens Jensha e Destiel, garantindo que justamente ele, Jared, que tinha mais fama de bissexual, tivesse sua porção heterossexual mais valorizada. "É um jogo, temos que jogar."

"Vamos almoçar juntos só nós dois e..." Seu I-phone tocou e ele fechou a cara... "CW..."

No mesmo instante, o telefone de Jared vibrou e ele olhou para Jensen de olhos arregalados. "CW..."

"Nem quero imaginar." Jensen atendeu e falou rapidamente, respirando mais fundo a cada vez. "Mas estamos no meio de um dia de gravações! Mas..." Uma pausa e ele fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. "Claro, não é problema algum, compreendo perfeitamente. Não sei onde Danneel está e... Ah, já estão providenciando... Qual o endereço? Clif pode nos levar e... Ok, ok, é para Jared apanhar Genevieve e ir com ela, compreendo. Sim, logicamente que será mais impactante. Compreendo. Obrigado." Jensen olhou para o céu e revirou os olhos. Observou Padalecki falar ao telefone.

"Ainda tenho algumas cenas e eu pretendia almoçar com Jensen mas... Claro que considero a importância do que estão propondo. Sim, creio que é possível, Genevieve já deve ter dado banho no Thomas. Estarei lá. Pegarei um carro aqui mesmo e vou buscá-la. Sim, sei onde fica. Eu e Jensen íamos... Claro que compreendo que às vezes... Eu entendi. Certo, obrigado." Encerrou a ligação e olhou com cara de paisagem para Jensen. "E mais essa agora?"

"Íamos almoçar juntos de qualquer maneira. Apenas que agora com plateia."

"Não vou poder dizer tudo que eu gostaria."

"Mas continuará sentindo. Ou não?" Jensen ficou sério e um olhar perscrutador tornou seu semblante deliciosamente perigoso.

"Jen, assim eu derreto. Você sabe..."

"É, eu sei. Vou indo. Não é sua culpa, não é minha culpa, ou apenas seja de ambos por estarmos nessa maluquice, mas vamos mudar de assunto. Fizemos nossas escolhas há algum tempo, apenas que elas parecem ficar mais complicadas a cada ano."

O mais alto assentiu com a cabeça. "E vai assim?" Jared riu. O amigo estava totalmente à vontade e de chinelos.

"Tenha dó, Jared, vai ser um almoço de quatro... Não do melhor jeito que se possa ficar de quatro... Nem vou me arrumar." Uma cara maliciosa.

"Jensen! Eu ainda tenho que poder andar depois de falar com você! Assim você não facilita..." Jared moveu os quadris levemente incomodado pensando em picadas de abelhas pra não ficar duro e depois suspirou.

"Infelizmente será de quatro pelos contratos... Ok, isso foi horrível e baixo, mas é como me sinto. Fala de mim, mas e você? Vai assim mesmo?" Jensen observava o amigo, camiseta preta, chinelos nos pés e calça jeans.

"Vou do jeito que estou. Nada demais. É só um almoço. Ainda se fosse para almoçar com você..." Jared olhou intensamente para Jensen algum tempo e sorriu baixando a cabeça, sem graça. "Pelo menos teremos mais anos."

"É o que me faz continuar. Agora vamos logo com isso e... Jay..." A voz abaixara um pouco e o olhar ficara calmo e doce.

"Hum?" Padalecki aproximou-se de leve olhando o parceiro dentro dos verdes vibrantes.

"Amo você." Um sorriso leve e uma respiração rápida passageira. Jensen não conteve a vontade de mordiscar de leve a boca perfeita.

"Igual aqui... E não faz isso senão será mais difícil ainda... Não me faz ficar suspirando ok?"

Ainda se olharam mais um pouco e apenas se afastaram.

Enquanto isso, em um salão de beleza elegante, Danneel Harris Ackles se preparava para almoçar com um grupo de amigos que estava em Vancouver. Escolhera uma calça de estampa gráfica preta e branca, com cavalo baixo e boca de sino, como já vira em algumas revistas de moda, botas confortáveis, pois era verão, mas talvez o almoço se estendesse um tanto mais e costumava ventar muito nas noites da cidade. A camisa branca estava oculta, protegida pela capa enquanto o cabeleireiro prendia e arrumava seu cabelo. As unhas das mãos estavam prontas e terminava de arrumar a cor nas unhas dos pés quando seu celular tocou e olhou no visor. CW? Atendeu sem demora.

"Danneel Ackles." A voz era calma e baixa. Ouviu atentamente e ainda objetou por alguns minutos. Mas enfim. "Será somente o almoço? Não preciso ficar depois para corujar o filho dela? Nada contra a criança, apenas que o papel de dona de casa feliz com filhos não tem nada a ver comigo. Sim, claro, eu estou indo." Bufou sem paciência e avisou uma das amigas que não poderia ir almoçar porque surgira um compromisso de trabalho. Fez menção de se levantar.

"Não terminei, Sra. Ackles." O cabeleireiro prendera uma parte do cabelo, mas ainda não finalizara.

"Falta secar suas unhas, senhora..." A pedicure olhava a mulher esguia com preocupação.

Danneel levantou-se, tirou a capa e bufou. "Trabalho. Sinto muito, marcarei outra hora depois." Pegou a jaqueta jeans que deixara no braço de uma cadeira, sua bolsa, enquanto calçava as botas e arruinava sua pedicure e foi chamar um táxi.

Num quarto relativamente arrumado, Genevieve terminava de pentear o cabelo. Já tivera o cuidado de vestir o filho com uma roupa mais bonitinha após separar as suas próprias, casuais e simples. A conversa com o pessoal da CW deixara bem claro que era algo bastante rápido. Ainda bem. Encarar Jensen Ackles estava longe de ser um dos seus programas prediletos.

A morena prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo, pegou os óculos enormes que sempre usava para sair ao sol e ouviu Jared rodar a chave na fechadura. Respirou fundo e sorriu. "Já estava preocupada. Demorou um pouco, não?"

"Oi meu amor!" Jared derreteu-se pelo filho e fez-lhe carinho para só depois observar a esposa." Pelo visto avisaram você também. Podemos ir? Não quero me atrasar." Jared estava um pouco suado e desarrumado.

"Ah, nem pensar. Vá se arrumar um pouco. Ponha uma camisa por cima, ou troque essa, ponha sapatos e se ajeite. Vão tirar fotos. Quer sair parecendo que foi de última hora e todo mundo surgiu do nada?"

"Embora seja a mais pura verdade?" Jared sorriu conformado. Fazer o quê?

"Seja bonzinho, Thomas estará lá, eu também, vamos apenas nos arrumar um pouco e fazer dar certo? Afinal de contas já nos mudamos para cá mesmo. Mais uns anos não seria de todo ruim."

Jared nada disse, apenas pensou que tudo vinha bem a calhar para Genevieve. Ela não tinha emprego, nem perspectiva de um. Tudo bem que estava bastante ocupada cuidando de Thomas e ele não desmerecia o que ela estava fazendo, era apenas uma constatação. Lembrou-se que deveria depois perguntar a Jensen se ele já vendera a casa em Los Angeles, gostaria de ajudá-lo a achar uma bem confortável, de preferência perto daquela onde ele, Jared, morava com a família.

"Sonhando acordado?" Genevieve perguntou enquanto entregava uma camisa quadriculada para Jared.

"Não, tudo bem. Vou tomar uma ducha rápida e logo estaremos lá." Jared fez o que dissera, mas vestiu a mesma roupa, apenas acrescentadno a camisa que recebera da esposa por cima e logo seguia com a mulher e o filho para o tal restaurante.

* * *

Nota: É, faz algum tempo que não publico por aqui. Ando me dedicando a challenges e fóruns fechados, mas volta e meia venho publicar algo. Espero que tenham achado interessante e, por favor, sem mimimi por conta de qualquer das personificações que escolho. Se não gosta do meu estilo, tem nem sei quantos autores por aí. Até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALMOÇO PARA QUATRO**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Padackles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Slash (MxM relationship) (Projeto Pessoal Pick a Pic and Make a Fic, infelizmente não podem ver a foto no ffnet, paciência)

Advertências: Adultério, sexo homossexual

Classificação: NC-17

Resumo: Nem sempre a vida de ator é glamourosa, por algum motivo, talvez eles apenas tenham que se adaptar às exigências da profissão, ou dos contratos

Dedicatória: Presente de Dia do Amigo para A. Padackles, Mim Luz, Clau Carvalho, Midnight Desire, Sol e CDMProud. Presente mais que especial de aniversário para a Lili Padalecki.

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

**Avisos:**

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos

Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS - FINAL**

As reservas já haviam sido feitas pelos relações públicas da rede de televisão que exibia Supernatural e não foi difícil se sentarem para almoçar. Só que...

Silêncio. Jensen olhava para Danneel. Ela sorria de volta e punha a mão em cima da dele na mesa. Não falavam absolutamente nada, mas quem olhasse, acharia que era alguma cumplicidade de "eternos namorados".

Passaram-se parcos minutos. Mais silêncio. Genevieve olhava o cardápio enquanto Jared observava Thomas que dormira após ser alimentado em casa. Os olhos do mais alto voltaram-se para Jensen e encararam-se por segundos. O fato foi notado por Cortese.

"Vocês vão pedir peixe ou carne?" A intérprete de Ruby na quarta temporada de Supernatural comentou sorridente, olhando em volta, tomara ninguém tivesse visto aquele "namoro por olhares". Deixou sua mente vaguear por outro assunto e deteve-se na decoração do restaurante. Gostava de sair um pouco. Ficar em casa cuidando de Thomas era gostoso também, mas ficar confinada não era algo agradável e, com Jared sempre trabalhando, ocasiões como aquela eram até boas.

"Carne." Foi a resposta ao mesmo tempo de Jensen e Jared que voltaram a se olhar, embora mais discretamente. Terreno minado. Poderia haver papparazzis, tinham que ser cuidadosos. Pior, convencer como dedicados maridos apaixonados. Jensen não dava conta daquilo!

"Um scotch." Pediu ao maitre sem sequer pestanejar.

"Jen... Quer dizer, Jensen, nós vamos gravar mais tarde. Não beba." Jared falou franzindo o cenho e seu ar suplicante fez Ackles franzir a boca.

"Só um uísque. Sinceramente, eu pediria duplo, mas vou me contentar com uma dose." O loiro suspirou e sorriu automaticamente para Danneel que se aproximou e cochichou sorridente como se compartilhassem segredinhos.

"Aguente firme, sabe que é sempre assim. Agora sorria como se eu tivesse dito o quão maravilhoso você é." Afastou-se fazendo charme, piscando os olhos e pedindo água mineral com gás.

"Já pensou em tratar esse seu problema com a bebida, Ackles?" Cortese falou com ar meigo, mas era ferina nas palavras.

"Gen!" Jared protestou baixinho, olhando agoniado para Jensen.

"Não é com a bebida que tenho problemas." Ackles respondeu rindo zombeteiramente, quem visse de longe acharia que estavam se divertindo.

"Ah não? E com o que você teria algum problema, não é mesmo? Com sua profissão?" Genevieve continuou, bebendo água, não fazendo caso do jeito com que o marido a olhava.

Jensen ponderou se iria entrar naquela armadilha. Ora, se era um pouco de gracinhas que a mulher de Jared queria... "Sabe, Genevieve, minha profissão não é um problema, sou um ator muito bom. Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo de você. Sua participação em Supernatural foi memorável, tanto que até atores com um episódio nas costas participam de convenções, você não." O loiro inclinou levemente o rosto, sua boca num rictus irônico passivo-agressivo.

Jared revirou os olhos. A especialidade de "Mr. Ackles": manter a classe e enfiar a faca no meio da ferida. "Jensen, por favor, vamos almoçar todos em paz." Padalecki apertou a mão da esposa por baixo da mesa, como se a dizer-lhe que era melhor se conter.

Jensen fez a maior cara de inocente na história. "Mas o que eu fiz?"

"Verdade mesmo que você escapou dos famosos testes de sofá quando foi escalado para fazer Dark Angel?" Cortese retirou a mão de perto da do marido. Agora estava irritada. Aquele homem, aquele Ackles, sempre a tirava do sério.

"E você, escapou? Por que se formos avaliar os prêmios, talento reconhecido e indicações para prêmios..." Ackles bebericou o uísque com ar de enfado e arrogância.

Danneel começou a rir, nervosamente. Iria ser um desastre se fossem por aquele caminho! "Vamos falar do quão agradável está o clima?"

Do outro lado da mesa, Genevieve faltava espumar. "Jared, faça alguma coisa! Ele está me ofendendo. Sou sua mulher."

"Só porque não encontraram pessoa melhor." Jensen novamente era ferino. Tê-lo por inimigo costumava ser terrível e Jared sabia disso.

"Jensen, por favor, é da minha mulher que você está falando." Padalecki estava sério. Às vezes não entendia porque gostava daquele homem. Ele tinha um gênio insuportável!

"Sabe, Jay, sempre acham que o problema é você gostar de mim mais do que deve, embora obviamente, ao que parece, sou eu quem o amo desesperadamente."

"Jen..." Padalecki começou a procurar rotas de fuga. Quem sabe Thomas com um ataque de cólica...

"Sabia, Cortese, que não falam de minhas ocasionais saídas para beber, embora se ocupem da fama de bissexual, aliás merecida, do seu marido?"

"Por que você o estragou! Ele era "normal" até conhecer você! Seu... Seu..."

"Jensen..." Danneel falou com o marido, mas olhava enfurecidamente para Cortese. "Deixe-o em paz." Elta não se incomodava com Jensen falando de Jared. Ela tinha Carlson.

"Amo Jared. Mais que você ama, certamente, ou faria seu papel e seria uma boa esposa feliz que não cria problemas com contratos que aceitou assinar." Ackles reclinou-se na cadeira e sem aviso deu um selinho em Danneel. "Devia ter escolhido uma boa amiga, Jared."

Jared arfou, dividido entre o que sentia pela esposa e o amor absurdo que tinha por Jensen e os olhos de ambos se encontraram. Padalecki rezou para ninguém fotografar a luz que ambos dividiam quando faziam isso...

"Vou fingir que não ouvi, que é o que a maioria das fãs fazem. As verdadeiras fãs, é claro, porque essas malucas que querem vocês juntos não são fãs, precisam de homem com urgência." Genevieve folheou o cardápio. "Casei com ele, você não e jamais admitirá que o perdeu para mim!"

"Parem, por favor, era para ser um agradável almoço entre amigos." Jared apertou a coxa da esposa ligeiramente por baixo da mesa e olhou-a com jeito de quem não estava gostando. "Nunca mais fale de nossas fãs."

"Nisso eu e Jared temos total concordância. O problema, Jay, é que como sua "linda" esposa não tem fãs, fica difícil saber o que significa..."

"Como ousa!" Cortese rebrilhou o olhar. "Tenho blogs, sites, montes de pessoas me adoram!"

"Sim, por trabalhos de quatro anos atrás, realmente épico..." Jensen mordiscava uma torrada e seus olhos brilharam intensamente. "Agora, já que era pra ser um almoço entre casais felizes. Então vamos fazer o que sabemos fazer. Atuar." Jensen virou-se e deu outro selinho em Danneel, escorregando a mão pela nuca da esposa. A atriz arregalou um pouco os olhos e correspondeu. Jensen não era daquele jeito!

Um longo suspiro de Padalecki que esperava que tudo acabasse logo de uma vez.

"Não vai fazer nada?" Genevieve instou Jared. "Ele me ofendeu."

"Você começou. Vamos tentar comer em paz, por favor?" Padalecki esticou o pé por baixo da mesa e roçou na perna de Jensen que abriu um sorriso discreto. Iam ficar bem. Era só ficar ali falando sobre tempo, neve, cachorros, fraldas, qualquer coisa. Depois poderiam realmente conversar sobre algo importante.

Foi quando fotógrafos apareceram na porta e Genevieve abriu um belo sorriso e enlaçou o pescoço de Padalecki beijando-o no rosto dizendo que faria seu melhor e parecendo estar numa ótima conversa com o outro casal. Danneel nem precisou perguntar para saber o que significava a mudança da esposa de Jared. Entrou na dança.

O almoço foi servido e, tal como Jared pensara, o assunto girou em torno de filhos, carreira de outros atores e atrizes, tempo, férias, compras de Natal embora estivessem em agosto...

"Hora de irmos." Jensen estendeu o dinheiro para pagar a conta sob o olhar de concordância de Jared. "Temos mais algumas cenas. Eu vou ao banheiro antes de sairmos."

"Vou com você." Jared levantou como se uma mola estivesse colada em sua cadeira.

"Ah, não, vocês não..." Genevieve olhou para o marido que sequer permitiu-lhe terminar a frase.

"Arrume Thomas e pode pedir que tragam o carro. Eu volto em breve."

Jensen e Jared saíram em direção ao banheiro masculino e Cortese ficou impressionada com Danneel mexendo em seu iphone como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

"Você tem sangue frio hein?" A morena falou.

"É um ótimo acordo o que temos. Eu vou visitar Steve na próxima semana, ele ficará aqui, então qual é o problema?"

"Acha normal seu marido ficar aqui com outro homem?"

Danneel bebericou o restante de sua água com gás e encarou a morena. "Normal é se preocupar com o que vale à pena. Você deveria arranjar alguém e..."

"Eu amo Jared! Não é como você que não se importa!" Cortese bufou, sentindo raiva de estar naquela situação. "Eu ainda conseguirei o que eu quero."

"Ama tanto que não aceita quem ele é. Interessante sua forma de encarar o amor. Enfim, não é da minha conta." Viu Genevieve se levantar e sorriu. "Se eu fosse você, esperaria ambos voltarem. Pode demorar um pouco."

"Você não acha..."

"Eu tenho certeza..."

Genevieve bufou, contrariada e pediu uma sobremesa qualquer. Sabia que iria demorar um pouco e se odiou por saber...

Dentro do banheiro masculino, num dos reservados, Jensen e Jared estavam num agarramento só. Eram grandes demais para aquele espaço mínimo, mas Jared não teve dúvidas. Baixara as calças de Jensen e agora lhe pagava um boquete de ator pornô enquanto o loiro mordia a boca para não gemer. Foi rápido. Eles apenas queriam um pouco deles mesmos depois daquele desastre de almoço.

Ainda com o gosto de Jensen na boca, Jared mordiscou-lhe o pescoço implorando. "Eu preciso..."

"Eu sei o que você quer." Virou-se no espaço apertado e inclinou-se para trás. "Bolso direito."

Jared beliscou as nádegas do loiro e pegou nos bolsos do outro, nas calças quase no chão, um pacote de camisinha e um sachê de lubrificante. "Como sabia..."

"A gente ia almoçar juntos, lembra?" Jensen respirou fundo. "Depressa. Podemos fazer devagar mais tarde..."

"Não sou criança também, poxa. Não vou meter em você a seco, ou não vai rolar nada por um bom tempo. Está pensando o que? Que eu encolhi?"

Ambos riram baixo e Jared lubrificou Jensen o melhor que pôde, relaxando a musculatura e colocando a camisinha.

"Jensen..."

"Também te amo, agora demonstre sim?"

"Mas gosta de ser comido hein?"

"Não tenho culpa de ter um homem gostoso."

"Essa frase é minha!" Jared rosnou nos ouvidos de Jensen e introduziu-se nele com o carinho possível na situação em que estavam e segurou-o firme, estocando-o rapidamente e sem parar, intensamente, arfando, suando, colando as costas no corpo de quem tanto amava. "Jen..."

"Não vai querer conversar agora, por favor!" Jensen se controlava para aguentar o tranco. Não era nada fácil ser possuído pelo namorado num cubículo daquele tamanho, mas o prazer foi subindo por seu corpo, até que Jared o fez gozar novamente e ele arfou, encalorado, quente, cansado.

"Precisamos voltar." Jared jogou a camisinha no lixo e subiu as calças.

"Quer me dar dez segundos? Ou acha que aguentar o Padacock na bunda é pra qualquer um?" Ackles falava arfando, tentando não parecer totalmente descabelado e acabado. "E se enxuge um pouco pelo amor de Deus que parece que tomou banho!"

Padalecki estava uma bagunça. Cabelos úmidos de suor, com cara de idiota, avermelhado... "E sexo não é pra dar calor? Sem falar que gozar dentro de você me deixa eufórico."

"Qualquer coisa que façamos juntos é ótimo, agora quer abrir a porta pra entrar ar?"

"Sim, princesa." Jared troçou e sentiu um soco leve no plexo solar. "Ei!"

"De noite vai ver a princesinha entrando em seu castelo. Agora se lave, farei o mesmo. O que fará com essa camisa meio suada aí? Você trocou de roupa..."

"Genevieve. Ainda bem que isso vai facilitar. Vou por a outra por cima e pronto." Lavou o rosto, secou-se o melhor que podia e aproveitando que o banheiro estava deserto, puxou Jensen, que também já se arrumara, e beijou-o na boca.

"Ora, mas que coisa! Vamos!" Jensen ria e saiu do banheiro arrastando as sandálias e tentando parecer perfeitamente calmo e feliz. Ainda ao lado de Jared, comentou. "Mande-a pegar o carro e saia sozinho. Chamará menos atenção que com o carrinho, o bebê, embora seja bem essa a ideia, mas o pequeno Thomas não precisa estar nessa bagunça, ainda."

"Tem razão. Até logo."

Na mesa, Genevieve conversava com Danneel sobre roupas, soltando algumas farpas quanto aos trajes da esposa de Jensen. Harris apenas sorria com jeito entediado e usava o iphone para trocar sms com Carlson.

"Podemos ir agora." Jensen anunciou vendo a esposa se levantar e segui-lo para fora. Não se preocupou em se despedir de Genevieve com nada além de um aceno.

"Poxa, Jared... Eu..." Cortese não era burra. Na frente de todo mundo? Tinha hora que achava que não era amada o bastante.

"Vá indo para o carro pela porta dos fundos, eu vou pela frente."

"Mas, Jared..."

"Se houver paparazzi... Quer dizer, claro que há, protegeremos Thomas. Até daqui a pouco." Saiu sorridente, com um ar meio diabólico. Mal poderia esperar pela noite. O que parecia um almoço completamente inútil lhe rendera sexo quente e rápido com Ackles. Não ia reclamar de jeito algum. Ouviu os cliques e riu. Jensen tinha sempre razão. Às vezes apenas era melhor deixar seguir.

Antes de Padalecki, Jensen já saíra por ali e fora fotografado. Claro que fizera sua habitual cara sem emoção e Danneel apenas vinha atrás, reclamando que ele podia ser mais discreto da próxima vez. Oh, sim, porque ela sabia que haveria uma próxima vez, pelo menos enquanto houvesse contratos a serem assinados. Jamais poderiam ficar juntos. Nem Jensen e Jared, nem Danneel e Carlson.

* * *

Obrigada para todos vocês que leram e comentaram. Meu mais profundo obrigada. Espero que gostem do final e até a próxima *abraça todo mundo*


End file.
